


If It Means Looking After You

by MyMellody19



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Hatsuharu Sohma - Freeform, I'm so sorry Yuki, M/M, Omorashi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Yuki Sohma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMellody19/pseuds/MyMellody19
Summary: Hatsuharu has to stay after school to clean up the classroom and Yuki has to supervise.





	1. Staying After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, both of the characters are aged up to ages eighteen (Haru) and nineteen (Yuki), so they're in college. They also just have a strictly platonic relationship with each other, so there's nothing remotely sexual between them. I'm not sure about how closely related they are, but I can assume that they are at least more than five generations apart. (Again, I'm not sure, so please don't attack me. It's been YEARS since I read the manga series and I'm rewatching the anime, so that stuff I don't really recall off the top of my head. That whole thing has always confused me.)
> 
> This contains omorashi, so if you're not into that, PLEASE shoo.
> 
> (I'm so sorry if this came out bad. I literally wrote this in a couple hours because it was a heat of the moment thing...heheh.) Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this short and sweet drabble.

*Haru’s POV*

 

I still can’t believe they’re making me stay after school to clean the classroom. Over something that I had nothing to do with! Of course, Yuki has to supervise me while I’m cleaning, but I have no complaints there. Throughout the whole day, he’d been keeping himself pretty hydrated and I never saw him leave to use the bathroom once. Well, he’s always been pretty weird about public bathrooms. I was putting the chairs on the desks, sweeping, mopping, washing the windows, the whole nine. By the time I was done, Yuki gave me a smile of approval.

“It looks great, Haru. How about you stay with us for a few days?” he asked. Well, a few days with Yuki would be pretty nice. I nodded, packed up my stuff and picked up his stuff for him. Yuki put his coat on, blushing. “Thank you...you didn’t have to do that.”

I shrugged. “It’s no problem. Anything for you, Yuki.” We walked out of the classroom and out of the school. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Yuki was walking a little funny. I asked him, “Is everything alright?”

He nodded and said quietly, “Y-Yes...everything is fine.” I muttered something to myself, but Yuki added, “I’m just a bit cold is all. Please...I’ll be fine.”

“Sure? Because you’re walking a little funny. Let me know if something’s wrong, ‘kay?” 

After that, we were just walking in silence until we got right by the woods. Then I saw Yuki’s cheeks flush with discomfort and he was holding himself. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes...like he was about to be sick. He said quietly, “Help…”

I looked at him confused. “What’s the matter?” Yuki just shook his head and gently bounced on his heels. I comforted him. “We’re almost at your house.”

“N-No...this is something that cannot wait,” Yuki insisted. He took off his coat and I noticed that he had leaked a little. Yuki whispered, “Please help me.” I tried to get his pants unbuttoned, but they were stuck and I didn’t want to hurt him. He gasped softly and said with tears in his eyes, “I’m so sorry…” I held him close and felt the flood from within him come out as well as him shaking. As I was holding him, I was rubbing his back and stroking his hair, listening to him shudder. When it was done, Yuki looked down at the huge puddle in between us, then directly at me, and he almost immediately started crying.

My mouth was trying to form the right words to say to him. “Y-Yuki...please don’t cry. It’s okay.”

Yuki shook his head and sobbed gently. “I-I’m so filthy...I enjoyed it...I’m so sorry, Hatsuharu. I tried very hard to wait...it was too much.” He added, “Th-The others will find me disgusting if they ever find out that I did this and enjoyed it!”

I wiped away his tears. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s not your fault you couldn’t wait...I’m sorry for making you have to watch me clean.”

“Haru, I had no choice. Miss Honda made me drink all day because she was so worried about me and now look what happened...I’m a disgusting disgrace…” Yuki sniffled. “T-Take me out on trash day, please.” I covered him up with his coat and mine, then we walked to the house. He said to me, “I really hate to bother you, but I really need to go again.” I picked him up and ran into the house. Thankfully, nobody’s home, so I took him to the bathroom and locked the door. Yuki threw both of our coats at me and had yet another accident in front of me. This time, I was seeing that he was enjoying it. I held him on my lap on the floor and continued comforting him until it finally stopped. 

I blushed wildly. “You feel better, Yuki?” He nodded with flushed cheeks and tears streaming down his face. I quickly cleaned up his mess, gave him some dry clothes and put his dirty ones in the wash. Yuki started crying again. “Yuki, it’s okay...please don’t cry! Your secret’s safe with me, I swear! I won’t tell anyone.”

Yuki replied in a sappy voice, “Promise?” I nodded and quickly changed into some clean clothes myself. He asked, “Haru, why were you doing what Miss Honda does?”

My hands cupped his face. “Because I’d rather have her think that it was me instead of you.” I carried him to his room and laid him down gently on his bed. I kissed his head. “By the way...I thought you looked cute.” Yuki blushed beet red and wept quietly in pure shame. I gulped. “Yuki, no. It’s not a bad thing.”

“I’ve never had an accident in front of anyone...I always was alone whenever this happened. Nobody knows about this except you.”

I hugged him and stroked his side. “You don’t need to apologize...I’ve had plenty of them. This will only be between you and me.” Yuki smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled back. “Cuddles?” He nodded and snuggled up to me. He’s so warm...so happy he’s feeling better. I worry about him a lot. We both ended up falling asleep while I was holding him in my arms.


	2. Not Feeling So Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki gets sick.

*Yuki’s POV*

 

My goodness, I can’t believe that I embarrassed myself like that. At least it was just one person and not in front of multiple people. I’d never show my face again if that happened. I woke up to get some schoolwork done and get some things ready for tomorrow morning. Every few minutes, I looked to see if Haru was doing okay, but I guess I woke him up.

“Hey.” Haru got up behind me and rubbed my shoulders, peering at what I was doing. He said, “About earlier...I’m really sorry about how I reacted.”

I laughed softly. “I should be the one apologizing for that. It’s not something that Mother would approve of.” I blushed beet red. I’m so gross. What will the rest of the family say? I’d be the laughing stock of the Sohma family. Hatsuharu noticed that I was still freaking out over what happened and he said:

“Yuki, I’m not gonna tell anyone. Nobody will know about this. If they do happen to find out and they laugh at you, I’m giving them a piece of my mind.”

My eyes went back to my homework for today. “Thank you, Haru. So happy I can trust you. I can’t imagine how people would react.” Out of nowhere, my stomach felt a bit swollen again. I gulped, squeezing my thighs together and was trying to focus on my work. I asked, “Hatsuharu, if it’s not too much trouble, may I leave momentarily?”

Haru replied, “Sure, is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine.” I walked out of my room and into the bathroom. For some reason, I heard someone’s footsteps coming towards where I was, but I paid no mind to it. When I saw a silhouette of a person standing right by the door, I began to get a bit shy and came out. To my surprise, Hatsuharu was standing there, blushing. I asked, “Haru, what are you doing?”

He stuttered, “N-Nothing...I was just making sure you were okay is all.”

I blushed furiously. “By listening to me do my business?” I jokingly pushed him. “Goodness, Hatsuharu. I expected better from you.” Kyo was walking past us and was about to say something, but I shut him down. “Don’t say a word, Cat.”

Kyo smirked. “You did something, didn’t you, Rat?” I immediately crumbled. Did he find out? Oh, please tell me he didn’t! Haru said to him:

“He didn’t do whatever you think he did. It was me.”

I nodded in agreement. “Yes...but it’s been taken care of already and he doesn’t need to be mocked.” I poked Kyo’s cheek. “Kitty.” Kyo glared at me and walked away. Probably to hang out on top of the roof again. I whispered, “That was easier than I thought…” After saying that, I immediately went back into the bathroom to finish up my business. Good thing I didn’t make a mess this time. Then everyone would know. Nobody has ever told me that after having an accident, your bladder gets very sensitive. I finished up, washed my hands and came out to see that Haru had changed into an ox.

“Sorry, Yuki…”

“What am I going to do with you, Hatsuharu?” I laughed and patted his head. I took him back to my room so when he did go back to normal, Miss Honda wouldn’t be exposed to it. As I got back to working on schoolwork, my stomach swelled up again and I just groaned quietly. Really? I just went. I decided to ignore it for now and finish up on whatever else I had left to do. It wasn’t much, thankfully.

 

*Hatsuharu’s POV*

 

At dinner, I stayed right by Yuki’s side and never left it because he seems to be coming down with something again. He didn’t really eat much, his skin felt cold and clammy, and all the color seemed to have left his complexion. I continued to comfort him until Shigure decided to say something.

“Yuki-kun, are you alright?” he asked in a weirdly concerned voice. I don’t really hear it that much, so it’s a bit weird to me. Shigure added with a laugh, “And you have been very cuddly with Yuki-kun lately, Haru-kun.” I didn’t say anything to that. Hopefully he’s not suspicious about what happened earlier.

Yuki answered quietly, “I’m fine. It’s most likely just a cold…” He started breathing slow and heavy, which is a red flag that something’s wrong. Yuki quickly stood up and I took him upstairs to the second floor bathroom. He said to me, “Thank you...I really feel sick and I didn’t want to do anything in front of them.” He knelt down in front of the toilet and was still breathing heavily. It’s a good thing I brought him an extra change of clothes in case he has another accident.

He ended up blacking out and throwing up anything and everything that was in his system. It was mostly fluids, but it was still terrible to watch. All I could do was rub his back and comfort him until he stopped. Yuki coughed a few times and began heaving again. The poor guy. He was throwing up quite a bit, but just him coughing afterwards made him completely wet himself and he didn’t seem to notice at first. I was at a loss for words. Once he realized what had happened, he started crying and apologizing over and over again. I gave him his inhaler and he seemed to have calmed down a bit. He said shakily:

“I’m so disgusting. The ground could end up swallowing me whole and I’d be happy.”

I replied calmly, “Yuki, stop.”

Yuki shook his head. “I’m a filthy sewer rat…” He ended up changing into a rat as a result. My god, I feel awful. I took his clothes and put them in the washing machine quickly before anyone in the house would know what happened upstairs. Even ended up cleaning up his mess before Tohru would find out. He said to me, “Thanks...you didn’t have to do that.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t help it.”

He sniffled. “I just don’t want to push you away with that stuff…” Yuki turned back and dressed in his night clothes. He hugged me tightly. “Are you sure you’re not mad at me, Haru?” I just laughed. Yuki looked at me wide-eyed. “Why are you laughing at me?”

I smirked. “You’re so cute. I’m not mad at you, dear Yuki.” I poked his cheeks and cupped his face in my hands. “How about we get you cleaned up and cuddle?” 

Yuki giggled and said, “Sounds good.”


End file.
